Blood and Shadows
by Goten0040
Summary: Reese obviously likes Raven, but all he does is tease her! Is he afraid of his past?What crazy shananagins will these 2 find themselves in?R&R! DONE!!!!!
1. Cliff

Blood and Shadows  
  
(Disclaimer: I own neither Zoids nor anything else I plan to put in this fic.)  
  
Raven sat alone in the darkness of the chilling night. That was how he liked it. He liked the darkness. It had the feeling of fear and yet, a certain peacefulness that seemed to utter a few tender words in times of trouble. The stars sparkled quietly up in the sky as if eyes were upon him. He didn't know that a pair of aqua eyes were watching him at the exact moment. Reese watched from a distance at the man.  
  
She felt something for him. She felt a love that every woman possesses in her heart at sometime in her life. She would let it go in full force,but she was too loyal to her true love, Nicalo. "Raven," she whispered as she approached him, "Its pretty cold out here. You need a place to stay?" "What in Hell's name are you doing here? And why do you even think I would even wanna see you, much less stay with you more than an hour?!" Raven replied coldly. "Oh, thanks Reese for the offer but I decline," Reese mimicked what she wanted to hear at least.  
  
She suddenly felt Raven's cold, purple eyes in her face. That smirk. That dumb smirk he always got when he was satisfied with something he had done. "Oh, you're TRULY are a sweet person," Raven mocked, "but I'm afraid I must leave you now." Raven smirked more. "Ya' know Raven, this cliff isn't very stable. Don't get yourself hurt," Reese said pounding the ground silently with her foot. "C'mon, Reese, how the hell would I get myself hurt?" Raven asked, crossing his arms. Suddenly, Raven felt the ground below him break loose and soon he was hanging by one hand off the cliff. "Like that," Reese replied with the most evil grin upon her face.  
  
"I'm wondering if I should knock you off this cliff or save you," Reese said lifting her foot as if to step on her hand. "Hmmm,Reese, that's a toughie," Raven replied in an angry manner, "Fall and die, OR be rescued and owe you something. Hmmm,yep, gonna hafta go with dying. I mean, what am I even useful for?" Reese's face was distorted with anger as her foot began to move towards his hand. Suddenly, she felt the ground beside her fall and her with it. She screamed but was interrupted when she noticed Raven had her hand. Raven cackled. "Gaining weight are we?" Raven mocked. "RAVEN! THIS IS NO TIME FOR JOKES!" Reese yelled. "Heh,who said I was joking! You're practically pulling my arm off," Raven taunted.  
  
They heard someone walking above them, whistling a tune. "HILTS!" Raven yelled. They saw the redhead appear from above. "Hey,what are you guys doing down there?" Hilts asked in the same tone Raven always used. "Karma," Reese whispered. "PERFORMING A BALLET! WHAT DO YOU THINK WE'RE DOIN'?!?!" Raven replied angry but,obviously sarcastic. "Oh, well I'll let you practice a bit then," Hilts replied coldly, but after a bunch of yelling, helped the two up. Raven twirled his arm around and around to see if it was still working properly. Raven couldn't help himself. "This li'l piggy went to market," he replied coldly as Reese appeared. He didn't get the answer he expected to hear. "Thank you.for holding on so long," Reese said and walked away. "Uh.um." Raven said as he turned with wide eyes. "Don't let her get the best of you Raven ol' pal," he thought and then went to scold Shadow for not helping. 


	2. Argument

Chapter 2.Argument  
  
Raven headed to his genobreaker and got ready to leave. Ambient stood in his way. "What do you want, Hilts?" Raven growled impatiently. "Oh, I thought you and I could have a bit of a talk. I need to explain something to you," Hilts said innocently. "Okay, shoot," Raven said sitting down. "Look," Hilts said suddenly grabbing his shirt collar and pointing to the genobreaker, "That zoid is mine. I created it. I want it back!" "No way in Hell!" Raven yelled back, "THAT ZOID IS NOW MINE! YOU GAVE IT TO ME!" "LOOK!" Hilts yelled in his face pulling Raven by his collar to eye level, "YOU DON'T REALLY HAVE A CHOICE! I CAN BREAK DOWN THAT ZOID AS QUICK AS I STARTED IT UP!"  
  
"No way, you bastard!" Raven yelled, "There's no way in Hell you're getting that zoid!" Hilts growled, "You think you're a real smart- ass don't you." "You just now figured that out?" Raven asked with a smart tone to his voice. Hilts threw Raven to the ground and pounced on him beating in his face with his hands. "SHADOW!" Raven yelled and Shadow knocked Hilts off. Raven wiped the blood from his nose and lip and ran toward the genobreaker. He then shifted it into high gear and sped off into the distance.  
  
"Damn that Hilts," Raven thought, "What a jackass." Raven felt his head pounding from the hits. Hilts had obviously hit him harder than he thought. Shadow roared. "Hmmm, what? WHAT?! NO WAY! I'M NOT GOING TO REESE'S HIDEOUT! Shadow I." Raven yelled. He suddenly held his head. "Oh," he moaned and passed out. Shadow started toward the hideout. (he don't care cause he's an organoid! :P)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Shadow roared and Reese appeared from the hidden door in the cave. "What do you want, Raven? Come to play a prank on me or what?! C'mon Raven, I know you're in there!" Shadow hopped into the zoid and opened the cockpit. Reese gasped. "Raven!" she yelled and pulled him out of the cockpit. Blood went down his front and he had a few bruises on his face. "What happened Shadow?" Reese asked. "Roar," Shadow said. (:P)  
  
"Hilts, huh," Reese said pulling Raven into bed in the cave. She looked at Raven and pulled off his shirt and pants. She blushed as she layed him back down and through the bloddy clothes in water she washed all her clothes in. "Don't worry, Raven," Reese thought, "You may hate me, but either way.I'm here for you. Always."  
  
  
  
I know, it's short, but I'll try and update soon. I'm workin' on a bunch o' fics lately. Be sure ta' check them out too.  
  
Ja ne! Goten0040 


	3. Raven Wakes Up

Chapter 3. Raven wakes up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raven awoke to an orange glowing room. "Great. I'm in Hell," he thought as the heat from the blanket and fire caused him to sweat. He through the covers off when he realized he was in a room. "Some cave," he said standing up. He looked down at his mostly nude body and blushed. "Oh,God please tell me I did something I didn't wanna do," he prayed in his mind.  
  
He decided he would have a look around, even though he was in his boxers. "Leave it to Shadow to just go wherever he pleases,"he said and shrugged his shoulders. He walked through the cave, looking for his clothes. "Hello?" he yelled. He decided to walk to his right into a room closed off by a rock that was easily moveable.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Reese heard the rock moving behind her as she folded Raven's clothes. "Time ta have some fun," she whispered. "WHA-REESE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!" Raven yelled, "and. why the hell do you have my clothes?!" "I found you, and I cleaned your clothes. I want a thank you," Reese said calmly but in a tone Raven would usually use. "My clothes! Give em'" Raven said reaching for his clothes. "Nope. Not until you say thanks," Reese said pulling the clothes from Raven then running.  
  
"REESE!" Raven yelled. They chased each other for awhile until Raven finally mumbled thanks. Reese watched Raven put on his clothes. "So, let me guess. Shadow brought me here. Wonder why? He hates you," Raven said. "Yeah, but he seems to have taken a liking to MY organoid," Reese said. "YOUR organoid huh?" Raven said trying to pull on his boots standing up. He failed and fell over backwards. Reese laughed.  
  
  
  
She shaped her hands like a camera, like the directors do and said, "On today's news, Raven may be a skilled zoid pilot but he sure ain't graceful enough to put on his own shoes!" Reese held her sides and laughed again. "Har de har har," Raven mumbled. He smiled devilishly and said, "Ya' know, you're pretty cute when your mean to people." "Awwww, wook, Waven's bewing nice to pweple," Reese said mockingly and cupping her hands by her face.  
  
  
  
"Oh, shut up," Raven said and ruffled her hair. Reese pushed him down on the ground. "Hey, get off," Raven said. He was never THAT close to well, anyone. He kinda liked it. He felt weird, kinda mushy ya' know. I guess his hormones had been neglected so long that they saw this as an advantage. He leaned in and kissed her. He obviously didn't realize what he was doing because he immediately got up and turned around, trying to keep his red face from showing.  
  
Specula (I think that's her name. Tell me if I'm wrong.) and Shadow watched in awe at Raven. (DUH! Look. HE'S BLUSHING! WHO WOULDN'T STARE!!!) "What are you looking at?" Raven growled and bopped Shadow on the head. "Roar," Shadow said. (duh) "Look I uh." Raven stuttered, "w-well it was YOUR fault! You wouldn't get off me!" Reese just stared. She was redder than he was. Remember, she likes Raven.  
  
  
  
"Ahem, well I uh. liked it cause I uh.have had sort of.a crush on you," Reese said not looking at him. "But.you hate me!" Raven said turning to see Reese now, scratching his head. "Life's funny that way sometimes isn't it," Reese said walking to him, embracing his warm body. She perked up a bit when she felt him hug her back. (hug,hug,hug.) "Will you love me back Raven? Please say yes!" Reese said holding him tighter. "I don't know. I have a couple of things to figure out first. Okay?" Raven said brushing her cheek with his thumb and kissing her lips again. "Thank you," he whispered. "No,thank you," Reese whispered. She was finally happy.  
  
Okay, he's a teeny bit outta character. Don't tell me. I know. Capiche? K. BUT STILL REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. A Past Life

Chapter 4. A Past Life.  
  
  
  
Raven lay staring up at the sky,brilliant with sparkling stars. He closed his eyes in deep thought. "I can't love Reese. I'm loyal to her. Oh, if only I knew who she was. I just.don't know when we met," he thought as he pulled a golden locket shaped as a heart. He couldn't open it. There was a small keyhole in it and he figured the girl in his dreams owned the key.  
  
"Hey, Raven. What are you doing?" Reese asked calmly. "Thinkin'. That's about all I do these days," Raven said with slight pain in his voice. "Well, I have to tell you something. I'll always be here and I'm listening if you wanna get some of those thoughts out. Sometimes it's best to express your feelings to someone," Reese said looking up at the stars.  
  
  
  
"Well, it happened a long time ago, I think even in my past life. It's really the only thing I can remember after that accident. There's this.girl.that invades my dreams. She keeps telling me that this locket will lead me back to her and she will show me my past. I think she holds the key," Raven said handing her the locket. Reese put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a small key. "Click," Raven heard behind him as she slipped the key into the hole. "Wha-WHAT!?" Raven yelled as the locket opened and sent a small tune into the air.  
  
  
  
"Raven," Reese whispered as a light encased the two of them. "Reese, what happened? Are you the one who was in my dreams? I.have so many questions, I-I just don't know," Raven said as his voice echoed through the white room. "Shush. I'll explain everything," Reese whispered pulling him close to her. Their bodies were nude, but neither seemed to notice. "Now I will show you all. They both appeared as ghost-like creatures in a town of the past.  
  
"Where are we?" Raven questioned as he watched two figures laughing as they ran down the street. "This is the ancient zoidian village of our past lives. "You mean THAT'S us?!" Raven asked as he stared at the familiar creatures. "Yes, I am the same, but you were reborn. I made the rebirth of us both," she said. The flashback followed her story.  
  
Reese began, "Long ago in an ancient zoidian village, a boy named Sora Linet and an orphan named Reese met. The two fell in love at first sight and did everything together. But one day, a dark shadow had come upon the village. Sora's sister, Elisse, had let lose a terrible power in which incased her mind and body and turned her to the side of evil. This was nobody's fault, however. No one ever knew how this 'Zoid Eve' could have possibly darkened the pure heart that the girl carried. Her first target was her brother and his love. The power followed the two as they ran into a dead end room. The boy gave his life for her as the power blasted through his body. She then used the rest of her life to seal Eve in a pod in which changed her back to her normal state. Then, as she took her last breath the two of them swore through their last thoughts that someday they would meet again, fall in love, and share the locket they would always keep. The girl, me, was given the key while the boy, you, was given a locket. And that is the story."  
  
"So we were meant to be all this time. I hope you know I've been searching for you for almost forever. I've decided. I do and will always love you as I promised in the past," Raven said and the world began to disappear. He felt a sharp pain in his head and he blacked out as the world left him. He was relaxed in the dark world. "Raven? Raven," Reese said quietly,wiping his head with a cold cloth. He twitched a bit then opened his eyes to see the beautiful woman with a more concerned look on her face than she had ever had.  
  
"I guess the energy we gave out was a little too much for you," she said dipping the cloth in cold water. "Me? What about you?" Raven said disgusted that a girl was stronger than he was. "I'm still an ancient zoidian and you gave out more power than me," Reese said helping him out of bed. They looked each other in the eyes and were close to a kiss when, suddenly, the cave shook and gunpowder surrounded them. "Dammit! Hilts!" Raven yelled and ran to get the zoids. Reese stayed behind to try and hide their personal belongings in safety.  
  
Raven ran back and hopped in his zoid. "Specula! Get in the genosaurer and find Reese! I'm goin' after Hilts!" Raven yelled over the noise in the cave. Specula did as she was told after nuzzling Shadow a few moments. "Those organoids. Never know what'll happen next. Kinda like me," Raven thought and busted out the wall to find Hilts. He had no zoid. There was an uncanny pause that made chills run down Raven's neck. "I want your zoid," Hilts whispered, "give me that or you will lose something dear to you." "What's that?!" Raven screamed. His worst fears had come true.  
  
  
  
MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! Nice cliffy eh? I'll try and update soon. REVIEW! 


	5. Power

Chapter Five.Power.  
  
  
  
There, mangled in what seemed to be some electrical vines,was Reese. "She won't last long if I press this button three times," Hilts said indicating a button on his watch. "LET HER GO!" Raven screamed and aimed all his missles at Hilts. A shield came over him and blocked out all of Raven's weapons. Raven felt tears. "YOU CAN HAVE YOUR DAMN ZOID! JUST LET HER GO!!!!" Raven screamed. "I think I like watching you beg," Hilts said evilly and pushed the button on his watch. "Reese screamed out of agony but remained concious. "Raven." she whispered.  
  
Raven came up with an idea. He sighed and said, "Shadow, I want you to take over and prepare the particle gun. I don't wanna do this anymore. I'll miss you old friend. Goodbye." With that Raven jumped out of the cockpit onto the ground and ran towards Reese. He pulled the vines off her and pulled her close to his heart as Shadow prepared the particle beam. "Raven, why are you doing this?" Reese asked. "Because I love you and our love will survive. Everything is out of my hands. But we will die together," Raven replied.  
  
Reese looked at the man that held her. "It's not out of my hands.Sora," she replied and glowed with power. She kissed his lips and he seemed to glow too. It shielded around them as the beam raced through and Van and the others ran into the battleground. The light gleamed and everyone closed their eyes. Hilts screams were heard, along with Raven's and Reese's. Silence. An uncanny silence filled the air. Death could be smelled all around.  
  
~~~~Van's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Poor guys, this was mostly Hilts's doing," Van said as he picked up a golden locket with a small key in the key hole. "What's that?" Irvine asked. "I dunno. Let's go see if the organoids survived. Poor Paven and Reese. They seemed to be protecting each other. Like.they loved each other," Van said walking through the valley between two cliffs. "Ha! Yeah right! Raven loves no one. You know that," Moonbay said interrupting with whatever Irvine was to say.  
  
"I feel really bad," Van said and trailed off. "You don't think we'd go down THAT easily would ya?!?!?!" Van heard from above. There on the cliff with Reese by his side was Raven. "Jeez, you'll never die," Van replied laughing at himself. "Nope, probably not," Raven said and jumped down from the cliff.  
  
~~~~Raven's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Raven decided it would be best NOT to tell Van that he was Fiona's brother but it seemed that she started to get the hint. Shadow pretty much lunged on him and well.like any pet.licked his face with his metal tounge. "Ok, OK! That's enough Shadow. Shadow I said stop! SHADOW!" Raven was yelling trying ti push Shadow off. Reese fell out laughing followed by Van, Irvine, Moonbay, and Fiona.  
  
~~~ME!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
And so, our story comes to an end with Raven's yelling and everyone's laughter. Everyone is happy and the rebels have not come back since. Raven got what he wanted obviously. I'm certinally happy.  
  
~End  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
Me: We're all happy! Right Irvine!?  
  
Irvine: *Mumble*  
  
Me: Oh, come on! You were in the story!  
  
Irvine: I had ONE line!  
  
  
  
Me: That's still pretty good!  
  
  
  
Irvine:Whatever!  
  
  
  
Me: anyways pleeze review and tell your friends about me! Luv ya! Goten0040 


End file.
